The Salvatore Sister
by Forever-true-to-you
Summary: Say the Salvador Brothers had a sister but they hadn't seen her in about 200 years. Was it more for her? Set at the end of season 3,start of season 4 when everyone but Elena knows she is in love with Damon. But we didn't find out that Klaus turned Mary porter and Bonnie never did that spell on Klaus the end of season 3. This is a Delena story with lots of discovered secrets and lie


**_A.N- So this isn't exactly what I had in mind…at all for my first story (multichapter), but I got an idea. What if the Salvador Brothers had a sister but they hadn't seen her in about 200 years. After wishing Julie Plec would pick me up for my amazing acting skills and give me the part I decided on the next best thing-put it on fan fiction. Not really sure where I'm going with this and I know most authors say 'if you don't review I don't know if you like my story and I will stop writing' but I don't mind if you like it or not, I put it up here because I wanted to. If you enjoy it and review that's good to but don't feel obliged to. (Set at the end of season 3, start of season 4 when everyone but Elena knows she is in love with Damon. But we didn't find out that Klaus turned Mary porter and Bonnie never did that spell on Klaus the end of season 3.) This is a Delena story just with the amazing awesomeness of a 15/3500 yr old. _**

**_Disclaimer: _****_I (sadly) don't own The Vampire Diaries._**

**_The Salvatore sister_**

Elodie walked in to Mystic Falls High, her ice blue eyes and long dark brown hair stunning people as she walked past. She could hear the whispers "new girl" from everywhere she walked, was she supposed to care? She didn't. She really hated high school but being 15 (on the outside) it would raise suspicion if she didn't go. The bell rang and she quickened her pace, bumping into someone as she went. "Oh, sorry" she says "That's alright, I'm Nick are you new?" Hot. Elodie thinks; big brown eyes, glossy black hair. Her eyebrows rise in appreciation. "Yeah new, Elodie Salvatore" she states "Salvatore, as in Stefan and Damon Salvatore?" Nick sounds stunned.

"Yeah, you know my brothers?" Elodie asks, she is filled with an overwhelming longing, god she misses Damon. She didn't think they would come back. "I didn't know they had a sister" Elodie can hear the curiosity in his voice. "Most people don't, I haven't seen them in years."

"Look we better get to class or Mr. Smatter will kill us." Elodie raises an eyebrow "Mr. **Smatter**?" "Don't ask he'll get REALLY mad" Nick says chuckling quietly under his breath. Elodie smiles and they walk off to get to class.

Elena woke with a start, gasping for breath. "Wha-what happened?" She said. "You're a vampire Elena" Damon said grimacing, always strait to it that's why she love-no liked him that's why she liked him. "Barbie Klaus decided she wanted evil-ric dead and the only way to do that" Damon trailed off "Was to kill me." Elena finished off the unspoken sentence. It was only then Elena realized how close her face was to hers and how completely utterly **alone** they were. Her breathing started to pick up and her eyes fluttered shut, she felt his breath against her lips, felt them brush against hers-and then Stefan walked in.

"Uh-um" Elena fumbled. "I just came to give you this" He said, handing her a blood bag while avoiding her eyes. Elena lifted the blood bag to her lips and after hesitating for a second; began to drink.

As Elodie hears the final bell ring she sighs in relief "Man I forgot how long school is, it's rough" Nick gives her a weird look and she automatically recounted the sentence she had recited in her head about 1000 times. "I was home schooled" She explains. Nick is about to say something when a man dressed in a crisp violet and white suit suddenly appears in front of them.

"Elijah?" Elodie says disbelievingly "Good Afternoon Elodie, heard you were in town." Elodie's eyes sparkle and she flies in tom his arms. "I missed you soooooo much."

Elijah and Elodie walked down Main Street "I remember when I used to babysit you, Rebekah and your brothers" Elijah laughs; he's glowing, unusually happy. Then his expression turns dark "Actually, my reason for meeting with you has a lot to do with my brother, he needs to learn a lesson and, well you always used to do that so I thought you could help."

"One, Niklaus is the brother I'm assuming. And two, Elijah I'm 15 and I haven't seen you all in 1000 years. Also I have some business to catch up on"

"Mmhmm what?"

"I'm going to go catch up with my brothers" Elodie says starting to walk off "Actually that's what I need help with. Niklaus is trying to kill your brothers" Elodie's head whips around and her eyes turn hostile. "He's dead" she hisses. Elijah lets out a small chuckle "I thought you would say that, come with me I know where they are"

-When Elena, Damon and Stefan walk in to the boarding house the first thing they all see is Elijah standing there in a crisp violet and white suit. He gives Elena a weak smile-very uncommon for him, and all he says is "Hello Elena."

"Elijah, what are you doing here?" Elena asks

"First I'd like to apologize for my sisters antics and second I feel I have a way to, how do you put it, keep my siblings from killing you."

"What is it?" Damon buts in.

"I think you mean 'who' is it, Elodie?" he calls.

Elodie enters the room with tears in her eyes. Damon's jaw drops and Stefan's eyes widen dramatically. And all Elodie says is;

"Brothers"

-"So, what are we doing?" Elodie asks Damon, "I called an emergency meeting of the 'Save Elena's Life' group" Damon says, rolling his eyes. Just then Caroline, Matt and Bonnie walk in "Okay what's this?" Caroline demands "I got a message telling me that _'we found a way to end your original boyfriend'" _She saysgiving Damon a dry look. "Points for sarcasm and using past events against her" Elodie compliments. "Who's the teenie bopper?" Caroline asks, lifting an eyebrow. Elodie's head whips around to look at Damon "Who's the bitch?" Damon smirks "Barbie be nice, that's my sister you're talking about, She can give us info- Elodie" He says indicating that she can now talk. Matt and Bonnie both look like they're still processing the information.

Elodie started to talk _"Mother was turned in to a vampire and gave me her blood to keep me safe, nobody knew that my mother's maiden name was Bennet. We had been practicing magic in secret for years, we had even devised a time travel spell but it had a tendency to send us anywhere from 5 minutes to 5 hours back so we discarded it as to dangerous to use."_

_"__The night mother died there was a vampire hunt going on."_

"Do either of you remember how to the end of her life she was always inside, going crazy and saying that she couldn't feel the Earth anymore?" Both brothers nodded and Damon tilted his head curiously he never knew his lil' Eli had to deal with this. _"Others realized too they hunted her down and killed her, and then me, thinking I was one too. I wasn't, or not just yet."_

_"__You see I had done the Time Travel spell just a few minutes earlier, thinking whatever time I'd go back to would be better than this. I could warn Mother and she would never get killed."_

"The spell takes about 2 minutes to kick in and I went back 3500 years, hm talk about karma, anyway that's why **I **think I'm a vamp but I can still do magic."

"What, karma?" Damon asked sarcastically. Elodie glares playfully. "No I was in the portal getting transferred back when I woke up from transition."

_"__Subconsciously my witchy self managed to make the portal I had made up think I was human when I was going through it and that's one, how I was still a vampire going back in time and two, how I didn't lose my powers when I became one." _

"Wait, what about your plan to warn your mother when you got back to 1864?" Elena asked "I had realized by then you can't change history, I had learnt to much and figured if it was meant to be I'd catch up with you both one day."

"But that doesn't explain how you help us kill Klaus, if we don't count your strength and life stories." Caroline says "Information._ Around 950 years ago a nice lady helped me out, thinking I was just a struggling young girl, trying to help me."_

_"__She was sick, dying but she could help so many more people I didn't want her to die. So I turned her."_ Elodie continues "But how is this story, very touching and all supposed to help us?" Damon asks sarcastically. Elodie rolls her eyes. "Because that woman's name was Mary porter."

"Wait you turned Mary Porter?" Stefan states, Elodie nods.

"I'm your key to being able to kill Klaus."

**Bum, bum, bum. How'd you like it? Like I said Don't know where I'm going with this suggestions would be nice.**

**FBM**


End file.
